


The City of Flames Ending

by Skyeec2



Series: The World of a Crow [23]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: An Ending, Angst, Fire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10032302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: 'When beasts roam the street and all is lost, what choice have we but to burn it all to cinder?'





	

**Author's Note:**

> One of the two alternative endings to A Crow's Duty. Idea was given to me by a friend who read chap four of A Crow's Duty and asked me not to kill Cloud. Alternative endings are fun.  
> Edited by @corrupted-spirit on Tumblr.

He didn’t know what to do…

Cloud was lying on the floor in front of him, body cooling rapidly despite all his efforts to save the man. He held the man’s limp, cold hand in his trembling grasp; unable to comprehend what had occurred.

They had been looking for Sephiroth when they were attacked by the lycanthropes.

Cloud had been injured by the beasts.

He had tried to save the other.

He had failed.

Cloud’s breathing had slowed until it finally stopped.

He was alone now, in a city set on destroying him.

Would this have been their fate if they hadn’t razed Old Yharnam to the ground?

The city overrun by the scourge while they were unable to fight off the beasts they had once swore to protect.

… If so, he knew the only possible solution.

He tightened his grip on Cloud’s hand, leaning over him to press his forehead against Cloud’s own. He pressed a final soft kiss to the skin there before pulling away.

He placed the crow mask gently upon Cloud’s face, covering the familiar features; relaxed in death. He stood from the cold ground, striding from the room purposefully.

He kept his gaze focused forward as he walked away from his beloved’s corpse.

Once more, he would reduce everything he saw to ashes.

And then…

Then he would join his most cherished people in the next life.

 

* * *

 

Hours had passed and the sun had long since risen in the sky, though he was unable to feel its warmth; its rays blocked by the heavy smoke around him.

Dark, billowing smoke rose from what little was left of Yharnam. The raging flames that had eaten away at the city dying down now that it had reduced all but the stone to ashes.

A fitting pyre to his beloved.

He stared into the smoke vacantly, thoughts wandering to what he should do next so that he could properly finish things.

He was torn from his musings by the sound of gunfire and the agony of a multitude of bullets sinking into the flesh of his back. A broken gasp is torn from his lips as the force of the bullets knock him from his seated position, forcing him to slump against the charred earth below.

He twists in an attempt to get a look at his attacker but before he could move more than a few inches from where he had landed, a sharp blade impaled him.

Another sound of pain escapes his throat without his consent as the blade re-emerges from his chest, sinking easily through flesh and muscle until it had passed through the entirety of his body.

The strength of the blade’s wielder had him pinned to the ground, unable to move as his unknown assailant pressed more of their weight against him.

His hand grasped weakly at the ground beneath him as darkness began to consume his vision, soft pants leaving his lips as the pain of his injuries began to ebb away from him.

He distantly felt his assailant remove the blade from his body, the dull sound of footsteps told him that his assailant was leaving.

Leaving him to bleed out and die from the wounds they had inflicted upon him.

His breathing continued to slow as his vision darkened further and his eyes grew heavy. He slumped fully against the ground as the last ounce of his strength left him and he drew his final breath.

He would be reunited with his most cherished people soon.


End file.
